Argentheart
Argentheart is a she-cat with clear, sapphire-shaded eyes. She has short, but thick black-and-white fur. Although Argentheart formerly contemplated her true path often, she has decided to reside as the medicine cat of RiverClan. Description Appearance :Argentheart is a small she-cat compared to the majority of her clanmates. Her fur is short, which would serve as a burden for the young cat if the density was not as thick as it is. Her fur is mostly black, but Argentheart does have some white markings. More significantly, the medicine has a white patch of fur on her narrow face, that leads down to her white chest and underbelly beyond. Her pink-gray nose catches several scents, specifically of herbs, making the kind cat a very-well-off tracker. Her eyes are of a beautiful sapphire shade with an ice-blue tint. Health : Character : Abilities : Life Kithood : Adolescence : Adulthood :Argentheart is first seen padding forward, clearly enjoying the grass as it brushes the tips of her paws. As she heads toward the said area, Argentheart calls out into the elders den, asking her father, Splashtail, if he was there. He pricks his ears and looks up, noting that it was his daughter, Argentheart, making her frequent daily visit to his den, due to his aging form and health. Mentally noting that he loves his daughter greatly, Splashtail beckons her forward, asking where he would be, since she wouldn't be happy if he starting wandering around the RiverClan territory. :However, pausing, Splashtail states he would not mind a minor outing, since staying in the den has grown rather boring. Nodding silently in response, Argentheart proceeds to pad into the dark burrow. Admitting that she worries about Splashtail, she glances out of the coziness of the den's confines- notably at the clear blue sky. Flicking the tip of her long tail, Argentheart sighs, realizing that she hardly allows her father to leave the camp. She then offers to go with him. :Grinning, Splashtail purrs that if she wants to, she is more than welcome to. He also adds that they could potentially make the trip useful, and restock Argentheart's medicine herb supply if she needs any. Pausing and peering outside, Splashtail continues that the day is nice, along with the fact that he is sure they can find an eager apprentice willing to help. Chuckling, he admits that he would not want to be stuck in camp if he was an apprentice again. Chortling in return, Argentheart confesses that she is running rather low on borage leaves. She blinks, adding poppy seeds to the idea. Stating that while having an apprentice for poppy seeds would immensely help, Argentheart's eyes darken with worry as she tells her father that there is a matter she would like to discuss, away from apprentice ears. :Darkpaw slips into the elder den, toward the end of the conversation, and rambles about how he is willing to join. He shyly states that he wanted to come and hear a story, as well as if Splashtail needed his pelt checked for ticks, but that he wants to be useful. Ducking his head to the highly-respected elder and medicine cat, Darkpaw's gaze flicks to and from both cats. Splashtail responds that he would be more than happy to have the apprentice around, and that he is certain Argentheart would not mind either, for having an apprentice gather herbs would cause her to be less likely to drop them. He includes that he doubts he would be much help, since if he finds a nice grass patch with sunshine, he'll end up dozing off. :Chuckling and licking his paw- swiping it over his ear- Splashtail mentions that he does not know if he needs checking for ticks, but afterward, Darkpaw is more than welcome to check. He admits that Argentheart takes pretty good care of him, since he hasn't had a tick bother him in several moons. Glancing at his daughter, Splashtail declares that they could speak later, unless it is important, to which Argentheart nods urgently, agreeing that it was important. Turning to Darkpaw, she purrs that she would love to have the apprentice's help. She adds that she may have taught the apprentice how to shake poppy seeds. Glancing at the sky, the she-cat declares that the three set off, Argentheart begins to slowly walk, attempting to keep pace with her father. :Darkpaw nods and follows, but quietly eavesdrops on the conversation, since he is unable to avoid it, due to padding next to the medicine cat. Argentheart murmurs to her father that she had a dream the previous night: she saw several boulders, in WindClan's territory. She states that when she padded up to the largest boulder, it was cold as ice, despite the dream setting having been a typical sunny day. As he listens, Splashtail attempts to maintain the slow pace with his daughter, not wanting to over-exert himself, though he was majorly excited to be out of the camp. He thinks about how he was no medicine cat, but he wasn't sure what StarClan was trying to tell his daughter- though it was important. :Questioning if WindClan has boulders in their territory, Splashtail admits that he has never been there, so he wouldn't be so sure. He says that the dream itself sounds odd, but that Argentheart was far better at interpretation than he was. Adding that Redstar may know something about an answer, being a smart cat, Splashtail apologizes for his lack of understanding, admitting that his age was getting to him. After the elder calls to Darkpaw, who is insistent on pleasing the medicine cat and her father, not wanting to be scolded, he remains in his tough position. While he does want to help, Darkpaw considers the fact that Argentheart's conversation is serious. :Glancing over at Darkpaw, while not quite responding to her father's advice, Argentheart nudges the brown apprentice gently. She chuckles that he worries too much, and either way, they are already almost at their destination, so she will need his help with the poppy seeds. Ceremonies & Mentions Ceremonies : Pedigree Father: :Splashtail Second Cousins: :Rainkit :Tidestar :Mapleleaf First Cousins 1x Removed: :Dawnlight :Icefire Great Aunt: :Silverwing Grandmother: :Argentheart's Grandmother Great-Grandmother: :Ivypool Relationships Family Splashtail ::"You're right. I worry about you." -- Argentheart to her father in Archive I :Ever since she was but a young kit, Argentheart has shared an immensely close bond with her father. The two often check up on each-other- more so ever since Splashtail joined the elders. Argentheart is secretly worried about her father losing his immunity to sickness over time, but nothing will ever change the fact that she continues to adore her father. Peers Redstar : Darkpaw ::"You worry too much, Darkpaw." -- Argentheart in Archive I : Quotes : Trivia *Argentheart is based off of her creator, Nachtide, as the one who chose the path of a medicine cat. **Tidestar is the character who chose to become a warrior. *Argentheart, unlike most cats, maintains a close relationship with her father. *Argentheart is terrified of fire. Images Life